


Dirty Bathtub

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dont read if don’t like, Gross, M/M, Messy minho, Piss, Rimming, Scat, Scat kink, Shit Eating, minsung - Freeform, minsung smut, seafood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Minho’s stomach started acting up after the seafood last night.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31





	Dirty Bathtub

Minho woke up feeling immense pain in his abdomen. 

He was confused. What in the world could have caused this? He swore he had been eating healthily for the past few months. His three meals everyday have been filled with various types of greens and food recommended by health websites. 

It was excruciating. He couldnt stop himself from curling up on his bed, writhing in pain while soft pitiful whimpers left his mouth. 

He felt around the bed he shared with his boyfriend, desperately trying to find him. Maybe he knew what to do. Unfortunately, luck did not seem to be on minho’s side today, as his hand was met with their bedsheet. He miserably looked around their room, but jisung was nowhere to be seen. 

Suddenly, he heard the sound of plates clattering. It sounded like it came from the kitchen. Minho reluctantly got up, painfully clutching his stomach as he hobbled his way over to their kitchen.

There, he found Jisung flipping what seemed to be pancakes while he softly sang along to the song that was playing on his phone. The pain in Minho's stomach was getting unbearable at this point and he felt himself start to slowly sink down the wall in the hallway to their kitchen. He wasn't sure. His whole body was starting to feel numb and he was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

When Minho let out a pained grunt, Jisung finally stopped what he was doing and turned around, only to be faced with a hopeless Minho, sitting on the ground against the wall with tears visibly running down his face. Jisung worriedly set the spatula down and quickly turned off the stove before rushing over to his boyfriend who looked close to passing out. 

Jisung squatted down next to Minho and cupped his face in his hands, urgently wanting to know what was wrong. 

“Tummy… hurts….” Minho stuttered out as a tear made its way down his pale face. It was then that Minho realised he needed to go to the toilet. Why didnt he feel it earlier? Realisation seemed to flash in Jisungs eyes, and he immediately picked Minho up and brought him to their shared toilet. Minho heard him mutter something about oysters under his breath. Oh, right. They had seafood for dinner the night before and Minho remembers thinking that the oysters tasted funny. Now he regrets not telling Jisung about them.

  
  


Minho couldn’t hold his shit in anymore. He needed to go  _ now.  _ Jisung carried him to the bathroom, Minho moving out of his arms and sliding into the tub. He looked over at Jisung desperately. He immediately took his pants and boxers off desperately, throwing them across the bathroom.

Minho couldn’t hold it in anymore. Jisung slowly got into the tub, sliding his hands down Minho’s waist as the waste he had been holding in poured out his asshole. Jisung dipped his fingers into the brown, semi-diluted substance. 

A foul smell filled the room as Jisung used his fingers to rub the brown substance on Minho’s chest, spreading it all over. He slipped the fingers into Minho’s mouth, making him taste his own shit. It was so dirty. The taste wasn’t pleasant..at all. He still swallowed it up however, wanting to be good for his boyfriend. Soon he felt Ji take them out his mouth and stick them into his hole.

He felt Jisung stick the waste deeper into him as he rammed two fingers into his hole. “Mm, Sungie.” He threw his head back, loving the feeling of him feeling so dirty with shit spread across his chest with his very own shit being pushed back into his ass deeply. 

Jisung figured the boy was ready to be fucked. It smelled horrible in the room and there was shit spread all over the tub. Jisung’s basketball shorts were covered in shit and they smelled like it too. He slid them down, throwing them to the end of the bathtub. He grabbed the shampoo that was sitting on their shelf before squirting the fragrant substance onto his fingers.

He slid his dick into the shit filled hole, groaning at Minho’s tightness and the shit pressing against the head of his cock. Minho threw his head back, knocking it against the bathroom wall, breathing heavily and inhaling the fumes of the shit-smelling foul air. Jisung began pounding into him when he felt Minho start to release more shit onto his cock. It all felt so filthy. 

“You nasty boy,” he whispered, “the sea food really kicked in, huh?” He asked, hissing at the shit covering his cock when he pulled out. Jisung then continued ramming into the boy and soon Minho felt Jisung shoot a warm liquid into his ass. His eyes widened in confusion. There’s no way he’d cum that fast? 

He was right, It wasn’t cum. It felt more... liquid than cum. He figured it was Jisung’s  _ piss.  _ Did he drink water earlier?

Jisung continued to thrust into the shit-covered boy before releasing his cum into him. Seeing Minho’s diluted shit mixed with his cum pouring out, Jisung got down on the floor of the bathtub, sticking his tongue into Minho’s shit-filled ass. 

He licked around his rim, tasting his feces. He swirled his tongue around, plunging it deeper into his ass. Jisung loved Minho. He loved the taste of Minho’s shit mixed with his cum. He spread Minho’s thighs apart, fucking his tongue into his shit filled hole. “You like that baby?” He asked as he pulled his tongue out to lick the shit off his lips. 

He pulled away then, swiping some of the remaining shit on the floor of the tub and stroking his dick with it. “Come on, suck me off. Suck your shit off of my dick.” He commanded, tugging on his hair and shoving his dick into Minho’s mouth.

Minho took Jisung’s cock into his mouth, licking the shit-covered base. His sharp nose nuzzled into Jisung’s pelvis as he took it all in, nearly choking on his dick. Jisung let out a high pitched moan as more piss flew out his tip. How  _ much  _ water did he drink earlier?

Minho pulled off of the younger boy’s cock, swallowing the piss and his shit. Both boys were left panting heavily in the dirty tub. Jisung looked at the bathtub floor. It was messy and covered with Minho’s shit, his piss and his cum. It was hard to ignore the smell too, but because it was Minho’s, he somehow managed to enjoy it.

The two sighed heavily. They had a lot to clean up tonight. Nevertheless, that still didn’t stop them from messily making out on the dirty bathtub floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> my friend helped me with this idk their a03


End file.
